


Honor in Sacrifice

by Syls Darkplace (sylsdarkplace)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/Syls%20Darkplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> A young warrior is sacrificed to the lion god of war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor in Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

>  Not beta’d. All mistakes are my own.

The priests said it was an honor, and Jared supposed it was. He would have preferred the honor of dying an old man with a string of successful battles behind him and a hoard of grandchildren at his feet, but being chosen to curry favor from Je’hessen, the lion god of war was an honor. Only the strongest, most powerful young warrior was chosen every 20 years to seek the god’s support and protection.

Jared was tallest of all the young men of the Teh’xaka tribe. He was stronger, more skilled and fearless than the others as well. Why the head priest had mentioned his pleasing features, his fox-like eyes and mane of hair, he didn’t understand.

“He is our best hope,” the priest had whispered to the acolyte who was helping prepare Jared. The Teh’xaka had been battling the neighboring Ohklamas for generations. He supposed the priests were hoping for a decisive victory that would enslave or annihilate the Ohklamas. If his sacrifice could make that happen, it would be an honor.

He had been bathed in the sacred pool of Ahlessa before having his body shaved. He was then laid out on a cot, and a scribe inked the sacred texts of the ritual onto his chest while acolytes chanted the first verses of the ritual, which were intended to make him a worthy sacrifice and prepare his body for the ordeal. He tensed with the knowledge of what was to come. He’d heard the stories from the elders of how the sacrificial chamber ran red with blood when it was reopened after the ritual. There was nothing recognizable left of the warrior who had gone in.

Still, as the scribe’s quill traced lightly over his skin and the acolytes’ voices surrounded him, he began to relax, to drift even as though in a warm haze. When the scribe was finished, three virgins came with oil to prepare his body. He was rubbed down from head to foot until his body shone like bronze. He was pulled to his feet so they could coat his back and the globes of his ass. They were young and lovely, and he couldn’t help being aroused. Seeing the signs of his arousal, they giggled and blushed. The head priest scolded them for it, and the girls scurried away with disappointed glances.

It was then that Jared’s ankles were shackled together. There was enough chain between them that he could walk but not run. His wrists were shackled as well in a way that was as much weapon as hindrance, but he realized it was mostly symbolic. It showed that he was a sacrifice, not a warrior. There would be no resistance, no struggle. He would die a courageous man, not a groveling, fearful animal.

He was led from the preparation room to the grand hall where he was surrounded by the priests’ procession. The chorus of acolytes followed, and their chants echoed off the stone walls, which were hung with yellow acacia blossoms. Lining the hall were all the members of his tribe, and he kept his eyes straight ahead. His last memory of his betrothed was from the night before when they’d coupled in love and anguish. Their marriage would never be, and he didn’t want to see her grief or that of his mother.

When they reached the end of the great hall, the acolytes stopped. The head priest opened the arched door to the tunnel leading to the sacrificial chamber. Torches in hand, the priests led him downward into an oppressive darkness that receded before the light and swallowed the walkway behind. Leading him through another arched doorway, the priests began the chant of the summoning. The chamber was smaller than Jared had expected – a simple stone box dominated in the center by an altar that bore the likeness of the lion god at each corner. With the body of a man and the head of a lion, he held a scepter in one hand and a spear in the other.

A shudder ran through Jared’s body as he was made to lie on the altar, and his shackled hands were secured above his head. The altar was low to the floor, and he could see an opening at that back of the chamber. It was a dark square in the flickering light of the torches, which the priests had placed at the four corners of the altar. As the priests’ chanting died, they backed out through the arched doorway. The heavy door closed with a thud followed by the bar dropping across it.

Jared heard a rustling from the dark opening in the wall, and his breath caught in his chest. He wondered at the height of the aperture. It was too low for a man to pass through standing up, and he was soon to see why. What emerged from it wasn’t a man or even a god as far as he could tell. It was a lion – enormous and powerful.

It walked to the foot of the altar and placed its front feet between Jared shackled ones. It looked down the length of his body with a disconcertingly intelligent gaze as though assessing this gift. Standing as it was, it was as tall as a man. Its tawny fur thick and glossy, and its eyes were the color of moss along the river. Its whiskers twitched, and he would have sworn it was smiling.

When Jared’s vision began to waver, he thought it was the flickering torchlight, but the walls remained solid. It was just the creature above him that shimmered and shifted. Front legs became muscular arms; powerful haunches morphed into rounded, very human buttocks. A man – the body of a man – just like the icons. Jared’s gaze went to the face, and what had been a broad snout had high cheekbones and full lips. Instead of whiskers, there was a spatter of golden freckles. The moss-green eyes were fringed with long lashes.

And yet, Jared realized, the creature, the god, was not fully a man. His ears sat high and rounded and covered in tawny fur. The same short, soft fur ran down the back of his neck, across his shoulders and almost to his elbows. A movement caught his eye, and it was the flick of a tail. Jared’s eyes went wide, and the creature smirked. It grabbed his ankles with clawed hands and pushed them up. It crawled onto the altar pushing Jared’s legs back with its shoulders, and with horror Jared understood the sacrifice.

Je’hessen hadn’t always been just the god of war. He had been the god of lust. He had been appealed to before marriage or during times of lovers’ strife. This aspect of the god had been overshadowed by years of war, but gods don’t change just because you neglect their elemental natures. Instead they grow angry and vengeful. No wondered the tribe had been at war for generations. No wonder the offerings were torn to bloody shreds. The god hadn’t received the offerings and prayers he needed.

Jared’s hands jerked against the shackles, and the creature growled. It pushed its knees under his hips, and Jared could see its cock long and thick and darkly engorged arching against its belly. He drew in a panicked breath. All his experience in battle, all the violence and death he’d seen hadn’t prepared him for this, the knowledge that he would be raped, torn apart by a lustful god.

He struggled against the shackles again, and was stilled by yet another growl. The creature bent down and dragged its rasping tongue across his chest, catching his right nipple with the last flick. A shudder ran through Jared’s body, and the sensation of wet sand swiped over his other nipple. The attention alternated between the swollen buds until Jared was writhing beneath the furred weight of the animal. He looked up into crinkled, knowing eyes. As the beast sat up, it let its thumbs trail over Jared’s abused flesh that was now reddened and peaked, almost unrecognizable to him. The nubs were thicker, longer than he’d ever seen.

More disturbing though was that his cock was hard and aching, and something oozed from his anus and trickled down his crack to puddle beneath him. He flushed with shame even as the Je’hessen’s hand stroked his cock. Jared groaned with pleasure. His cock looked unusually large, the skin tight, as precum spurted from the slit. Surely it couldn’t be larger. It was the lighting – had to be – but his nipples throbbed and tingled. They were even more swollen than before. He might have panicked at what appeared to be happening to his body if he weren’t so overwhelmed with sensation and ... lust.

The god released Jared’s cock then and took his own in hand. He lined the head up with Jared’s sodden hole. It felt like the mouth of a starving man just begging to be filled, and Jared’s hips rose from the altar of their own accord. His hole engulfed the crown of the Je’hessen’s cock.

“Please,” Jared moaned, and the god thrust deep inside him. Its eyes were dark, shimmering like the sacred pool. Jared knew his purpose then. It was here, his sacrifice, his very being. The god moved inside him, stroking his center with rough care. Jared felt like he would come out of skin. It was too much and not enough. His body was shaking with the feeling, and he was moving inexorably toward breaking apart.

There was a buzzing in his ears. No. It was a vibration, a deep reverberating purr coming from the creature. It pressed its mouth to his ear. “You are the one,” it whispered. “There will be peace.”

Jared came apart as pleasurepain crashed upon him. It took his breath away, and his body arched from the altar. His arms jerked against the shackles, and his muscles clenched around the cock inside him. His cock pumped out jets of cum between them. Je’hessen’s movements faltered, and he let out a snarl as his seed pulsed into Jared’s body. It was hot and slick and soothing. He fell back against the stone. As the pleasure of climax subsided, his body sizzled with heat and a mild ache.

Je’hessen reached up and broke the shackles from Jared’s wrists, and his hands caressed Jared’s chest and belly, smearing cum across skin, which was now covered with a light fur like peach fuzz. Jared sat up as Je’hessen broke the shackles on his ankles as well. The god’s eyes gleamed as he looked upon Jared who gasped at the pain of shifting bone and stretching muscle. His vision blurred for a moment, and he feared blacking out.

As his vision cleared, he rose up on his haunches. The enormous lion was standing at the entrance to the dark opening in the wall. It turned and looked at him with glowing green eyes as though waiting.

Jared leapt from the altar, landing gracefully on all fours, and padded after his mate into the darkness.

**-30-**


End file.
